Naruto Lucario Reincarnated - Oneshot
by Astarek
Summary: In his battle against Haku something changes for Naruto. He remembers what he once was and that gives him new possibilities. Witness how Naruto uses knowledge long forgotten to defeat his enemies and defend his home. Told as compilation of small scenes.


I don't own Naruto or Pokemon.

Saphroneth owns all ideas used from Ashes of the Past.

* * *

For old Readers, in this last update, I changed a few minor details in the story. Mostly at the discussion with Tsunade about Naruto's training trip and future. Mainly I went over it with grammarly. The one before, were only minor changes in wording, removing a few spelling errors and adding answers to reviews at the end.

* * *

Anger, that was the most prominent feeling in Naruto. The masked ninja had killed one of his precious people. Sasuke laid before him. An unimaginable Rage surfaced in him, and with it came a feeling of incredible power. He wanted to attack and to destroy his enemy. He jumped forward and drove his fist into the enemy. Only to miss and to destroy the mirror.

In this moment something happened, something he didn't understand. He became confused shortly, but used Calm Mind to negate this and to calm his anger. He was in a battle and he needed a calm mind to fight. He used his experiences with Frustration to let his enemy think he was still in rage. A short use of Aura Sight and he knew were his enemy was now, even if he was a bit difficult to see in his aura construct.

His eyes glowed green with Detect as he again jumped forward, this time in a calculated feint, again the enemy escaped, but this time Lucario rotated his body and summoned an Aura Sphere that he used against his enemy.

As he didn't have much time he couldn't charge the attack completely. He also had to use that malicious red aura that surrounded him, to increased the speed of the attacks creation. In hindsight probably a good happenstance. A sphere of incredible fast rotating chakra appeared in his right hand and he shot it towards his enemy. It hit in the area around the stomach and took him with him, through one of the mirrors and into the mist.

* * *

Kakashi readied his scroll to summon his dogs when he saw how a person was shot through the mist around him by something that looked like a small purple Rasengan. _Was that a Rasengan? No, concentrate on Zabuza._

* * *

They were back in Konohagakure after finishing the mission. Kakashi had killed Zabuza and they managed to defeat the crooks that Gato had hired. Haku was in T&I for a debriefing before he could join the Leaf.

Naruto stood with Kakashi on Trainingsground Seven. „Explain to me, why you know the Rasengan." asked Kakashi, having felt the Kyubi's chakra within the attack that took Haku out.

„I don't know any technique or ninjutsu that is called Rasengan." answered Naruto confused.

„I mean the technique that you used to defeat Haku. This technique." replied Kakashi while forming an Rasengan.

„Oh you mean the Aura Sphere?" asked Naruto perplexed. „Well it is complicated. When I used the chakra of the Kyubi after I thought that Sasuke was killed by Haku, it seems to have unlocked something within me. I have memories, about things I never did. Of a time long ago."

„You mean you have the memories of the Kyubi?" asked Kakashi worried.

„No, I don't think so. Do you are familiar with the concept of reincarnation?" Naruto asked and continued after a nod of Kakashi. „I think I remember the life I had before I became Naruto Uzumaki."

„Say I believe that, why does that make you capable to use the Rasengan?" inquired Kakashi.

„I remember the time before the cataclysm war, to be precise I fought and died in it. Probably at the beginning." replied Naruto.

„But that is more than a thousand years ago, at least." shouted Kakashi surprised.

„At the time Chakra was much weaker in the world, we called it Aura. It was mainly used by what we called Pokemon, which probably are the ancestors of the Summoning Clans from today. I was a Pokemon, a Lucario. It is a Pokemon similar to a dog of the Fighting and Steel type." explained Naruto.

„Wait if you are a human now and a Lucario before, how is that possible?" asked Kakashi.

„Humans and Pokemon have the same ancestors, to be precise Mew the first Pokemon. They separated later. As such it is theoretically possible that pokemon and humans have the same souls." replied Naruto.

„Okay, and what means Fighting and Steel-Type?" inquired Kakashi.

„Each Pokemon had one or two Types. It means that it's Aura is naturally aligned to that type, as such using attacks from that type is easier and they are more powerful when using such attacks. Attacks are what today we call jutsu." introduced Lucario.

„Chakra Natures. I can understand steel, there is such an Kekkei Genkai. But fighting?" thought Kakashi loud.

„Fighting is basically the use of Chakra to enhance the natural abilities of the body. Mostly then used to do physical damage. At my time we split Chakra into eighteen Types: Normal, Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Ice, Fighting, Poison, Ground, Flying, Psychic, Bug, Rock, Ghost, Dark, Dragon, Steel and Fairy."

„We have only five major types: Fire, Water, Wind, Earth and Lightning. But there are Kekkei Genkai that can do things like Steel, Dark or Poison." explained Kakashi.

„I think it is possible that ether the nature of chakra changed or that the use is different today. We had to compare the both styles. For that I would need to learn how to do it your way. Or we could compare the weaknesses." replied Naruto.

„Well let's see, Fire is strong against Wind and weak against Water. Wind is strong against Lightning, which is strong against Earth, which is strong against Water." was Naruto told by Kakashi.

„That's different. Wind would probably be Flying which is weak against Electric. Same with a few others. I can give you a full chart later." concluded Naruto.

„Any other differences?" inquired Kakashi.

„The Aura Sphere that I used was much stronger then I expected. We could classify the attacks we used based on an standardised scale. An attack strength from 40 is the normal strength for an beginner elemental attack. Aura Sphere fully charged had an base attack of 90, the one I used was at around 70. The problem is that I didn't charged it much. Even if we include the power boost through kyubi's chakra, it should have been 50 at most. I think that a fully charged Aura Sphere would have an attack power of 120, 160 or more when done with kyubi's chakra." explained Naruto.

* * *

The two weeks were quiet productive for Naruto. He had tried a few of his old attack moves under the supervision of Kakashi and at times a few other jonin, while his teammates were in the hospital. Sasuke was still weak from his near death and Sakura was injured in the battle with Gato's crooks.

Her getting a sword into her side had definitely helped her take the ninja lifestyle more seriously. She had used most of the time in hospital to read up on professional ninja training. She even ended her diet. Also she had decided to take lessons in healing, as she lacked the strength for fighting and the chakra for ninjutsu. After a week they were back to training under Kakashi. He showed them the water-walking exercise as he said he wanted to start them on elemental and form manipulation. Sasuke had a major affinity for lightning and a minor, probably through intensive training, for fire. Sakura had a minor earth affinity. Naruto himself had a major affinity for wind. Then their sensei had added them into the Chunin Exam.

* * *

Naruto observed the other ninja in the room. He new he couldn't solve the problems in the first chunin exam test. But since the use of Calm Mind he could think better. So he had come to the conclusion that he didn't have to. Somewhere in the room where the answers. He looked around and finally found someone. He closed his eyes and focused on his Aura Sight. A few seconds later he reopened them. Sadly he wasn't good enough again to see such small details. As such he thought about what he could use of his repertoire. Substitute perhaps but then he had a better idea. He searched for someone how just now wrote an answer and then used Mind Reader on him. He smirked and began to enter what he found out.

* * *

Naruto looked on the massive snake before him. He wasn't sure how to handle this. Normally he would have used a Low Kick first because of the massive size, but without feets that wouldn't do much damage. Well most snake pokemon he knew were of the poison type. Naruto focused his chakra out of his hands and into the form of a bone staff. He remembered the lessons that a sad Cubone gave him once. He readied the staff and began his attack.

* * *

Naruto held his hand and blocked the sword with an Metal Claw, having lost his kunai holster in the fight before. It still hurt, but at least his hand wasn't cut off. He concentrated his Chakra for an Laser Focus and then used a Knock Off. The sword was ripped out of Orochimarus hands and flew high into the sky and was shortly after out of sight. „How interesting, your school reports don't do you justice." commented Orochimaru.

* * *

Naruto breathed heavily, this was a hard battle. As he hadn't trained effective for long, he was weaker than Kiba. Also it was basically two against one. Additionally he couldn't use his really strong attacks like Aura Sphere. He didn't want to hurt Kiba after all, just knock him unconscious. He remembered the Sound-Nin in the forest. He smirked. He ran forward and used a Double Team to create four copies. Kiba was expecting Substitutes again, and stocked shortly as he hit the illusionary clones. After he gained his memories of a former life he finally managed to do that jutsu. Thanks to Kibas short hesitation he was in reach. A silver shine came from his mouth and he used Metal Sound. It was especially effective against the heightened senses of this two. An Agility and he was next to Kiba, still unbalanced and not ready for his Close Combat.

* * *

„What is that?" asked Sakura.

„Don't know looks like some sort of Work Up and a combination of Mach Punches." answered Naruto to the confusion of his surroundings. „The other seemed to use a variant of Wide Guard."

* * *

Naruto probably would have used Shadow Ball against the Psycho user, but each had to use what they had. Thanks to the week of intensive training, Sakura was actually better then Ino, even if only just enough. She really had taken to those Force Palms. She just needs to get faster with those and she needed to be more effective. Right now she could maybe use twenty percent of the possible strength. Naruto wasn't sure if he wouldn't regret showing her the trick. But it was manly chakra control and therefore mostly suited for her.

* * *

Naruto wasn't the happiest camper right now. Thanks to the future match ups. In his first battle he could give Neji what he deserved. Then he would have to fight against Gaara and in his last battle against Sasuke. He would need something strong against Gaara, otherwise he would never defeat him. Also Neji was the much stronger fighter right now, and his ability to seal chakra was nasty. From the three Sasuke actually seemed the easiest one. And that was something to say, because even if he was arrogant, he sadly was also competent. What put the whole thing into perspective was that he was stuck with Sakura and that Ebisu. While Kakashi was away with Sasuke for solo training.

* * *

Naruto sighed. This pervert wasn't any better than Ebisu. Most of the time he looked at females, and when he comes to train him, he always wants to teach that summoning jutsu. What the hell should he do with this in the Arena. Yeah it would be nice to have access to the kyubi chakra, but he couldn't use that. Just what he needed, more people afraid of him because he was suddenly a freaking gigantic Ninetales. What he needed was an specialist in elemental conversion. At least he could train most of the time for himself, and it was nice that he removed that seal from Orochimaru.

* * *

„Throw him down the cliff side, he surly won't die. Freaking Stupid pervert." ranted Naruto. „As if I hadn't made already contact with him, thanks to Meditate. Well at least I can get a few more days in, those abilities to transfer the memories of the Shadow Clone is neat."

* * *

Naruto smiled, as Neji looked flabbergasted onto what had revealed himself under Narutos clothing. It had taken much time, but finally he had managed to get the steel conversion working, with the modified Chakra System that the ninja used. And like hoped this Steel Chakra Nature didn't have the weakness against Fighting that the normal steel type had.

„Koton no Yoroi." informed Naruto Neji what he had done before Neigi's had attacked. To continue his attack with a „Copycat."

„Kaiten." shouted Neji.

Naruto thought about what he should do, and then used Agility while Substitutes used there Kunais to hold Neji in the Kaiten. Naruto surrounded Neji multiple times with his arms spinning. Then he hit into the Sky. „Dragon Sky Upper Punch."

A stream of air was created and catapulted Neji into the Sky stopping his Kaiten and opening him for attacks. „Koton: Flash Cannon."

* * *

Naruto sighed, this was just cruel. Sakura had made good progress in the last month, but she didn't have any hope to win against Sasuke. At least she fought against him and didn't give up like that Kankuro against Shino.

* * *

„I had hoped to see what the Uchiha could do, but this was pathetic. How did this girl manage to enter the finals?" asked the faked Kazekage.

Sarutobi smiled and answered his supposed ally. „The girl was one of the cases of missing information. She was meant to lose in the preliminaries. Sadly the information about her opponent was a bit biased. Combined with learning a new technique without the knowledge of her sensei right before the exam, she was capable to win. She has potential, especially as a medic-nin or genjutsu specialist, but she has neglected her training for too long. A month wasn't enough to catch up and her opponent was much too strong."

* * *

„You are here to validate my existence." spoke Gaara.

„We will see," said Naruto. „Rain Dance."

Huge clouds began to form in the sky and it began to rain onto the arena. Naruto hoped to bind a part of Gaara's Sand that way, and weaken his attack and defense capabilities.

* * *

He wasn't sure how he managed it, but Gaara had stopped sending Sand to attack and retreated into a sphere of Sand and Soil. Finally, Naruto had enough time to prepare his strongest attack. One that he had learned just to defeat this enemy.

„Substitute." spoke Naruto and created three Shadow Clones. One prepared to intercept an attack or if the attack was successful to finish Gaara. While the other three took positions by the Naruto's side. All three concentrated on there chakra and changed the element to Lightning.

Then the Clone to Naruto's left created a single circle of electric energy. Then the one on the right followed with a second circle. Then Naruto himself created the third circle. The three Shock Waves began to circle one another and a potential began to build up.

Naruto let the energy build up until he couldn't hold it anymore. Then he interlocked the Shock Waves and fired the energy unto Gaara. „Raiton: Volt Shock."

* * *

Naruto crashed into a tree, after being hit by Shukaku. Under normal circumstances that would have been it for him, but thanks two his special form he hadn't gotten to much damage.

He had probably no other choice. He hoped Calm Mind wouldn't break under the additional burden. He used a Heal Pulse too remove a few of his injuries and then summoned two clones. They should give him enough time to prepare. Then he concentrated.

Before the fight he had used all the different boosting moves he knew: Work Up, Swords Dance, Laser Focus, Bulk Up and the strongest Calm Mind he could do. But all that wasn't enough even with the boost that two tails of the Kyubi gave him.

He needed a distraction to hit Gaara and wake him up. Slowly a third tail formed behind Naruto, it was nearly too much. He knew he couldn't withstand that pressure for a long time.

He wasn't sure what types his enemy was, but he thought Ground and Psycho, as his Fighting-type attacks hadn't done nearly enough damage. He opened his mouth and blue and red bubbles of Chakra concentrated inside his mouth.

Seeing this Shukaku shot another bullet of air towards Naruto. One of his clones jumped in front of Naruto and used all his Chakra to build a Protect. The Shield didn't break, even if only barely. Then Naruto was finished. „Hyper Beam."

The Hyper Beam hit Shukaku and send him back. The last clone used this for an Agility and an Extreme Speed attack to knock out Gaara. Seeing Shukaku falling into pieces Naruto concentrated to drive back the energies of the Kyubi. Damn was he tired.

* * *

„Now, come on I will teach you a new jutsu." promised Jiraiya.

„Really, which one?" asked Naruto.

„The Rasengan." replied Jiraiya.

Naruto sighed. „Aura Sphere."

„Nh." came from Jiraiya.

* * *

„Futon: Air Cutter" Naruto had adapted the Breakthrough Jutsu that Jiraiya had taught him. His was much weaker than what had been used in the Forbidden Forest against his team. As such he had modified it and made it into more of a cutting than a hitting jutsu. Of course, he was still working on the big version, with his see of chakra, that was ideal for him.

* * *

Naruto looked around for where Kabuto was, but couldn't see him, as such he used his Aura Sight and located him underneath him, coming in for an attack. He smiled. „Bad Choice. Earthquake."

* * *

Naruto swore, this was the second time he would love to have that summoning jutsu. Perhaps the pervert did now what he was doing, ... well sometimes. He would work on that next and then he would focus on his special project again. He was physical to weak to fight against most of the older ninja. That was something that couldn't be solved simply through training, only time would give him the greater reach and more developed basic. Well, there were exceptions like Lee, but he was simply not normal.

* * *

Naruto wasn't sure why or how Sasuke had taunted him into this battle. It was worryingly, with Sasuke's refusal to wear his shinobi headband, he was making this to something that could have grave consequences for him. This battle was no training fight. Training fights were only allowed between active leaf ninja on prepared ground. Even if not often used, Sasuke right now was legally in the same position as every Konoha civilian that attacked a leaf ninja. He had to hold this down, if Sasuke began to use jutsus other then basic ones, he could be treated as any other enemy ninja.

This proved difficult for Naruto as well, if he began to use jutsus, Sasuke would follow and with his Sharingan active, he would learn all his moves if he used them. As such Naruto was hard pressed by Sasuke, as he had to limit himself to a few taijutsu moves that Sasuke already knew and the academy style.

* * *

He saw that Sasuke began to lose the patience and began to build up chakra for a stronger jutsu. He was still faster and stronger then Naruto, only his superior stamina allowed him to take the hits. He had to act now, perhaps he could guide him to jutsus that weren't problematic. „Can't you defeat me without relying on your clan jutsus? If you such a genius you can surely win with only the academy three?"

* * *

Naruto sighed, that hadn't worked. He channeled Chakra into the trigger and threw the three kunai at the water tank. Then he used a Protect against Sasuke's fire attack, followed by a new ability.

In the last weeks, he had trained with a few other of his classmates to learn more about them. He had found out, that Hinata was working on modifying her battle style, as it didn't suit her. He had helped her with finding out what her element was, in the hope that this would help her. Through the following water chakra control exercises, he had found out, that many jutsus used psycho type attacks to help in the construction of the shapes of the attacks. This way he had learned a weak Psychic.

When the water came streaming out of the tank, he used this to attack Sasuke with a Soak, making it impossible for him to use his Chidori without electrocuting himself.

* * *

Naruto looked down at the girl in the hospital bed. They had found Sakura near the gates. It seemed the lesson Kakashi had taught Sasuke after the battle on the hospital roof had been the deciding factor. When Sakura had met Sasuke she had tried to stop him from leaving, but was defeated and heavily injured. „Don't worry. I will bring Sasuke back, so that he can pay for what he has done."

* * *

Naruto looked around the earth dome that the four sound ninjas had captured him, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, and Neji in. Kiba had tried to destroy it, but it regenerated already. Choji was eating, probably to increase his energy, he had heard that the Akimichi could turn food into energy. The prison was Doton, so a Raiton jutsu would be best. At the same time, most energy draining attacks were of the leaf type which would suggest a combination of ground and leaf. That would mean an Ice based attack.

This was actually something he liked about being human, as a Lucario he had been restricted at what he could learn. As a human he had things that he was better at, mostly everything with a normal or air / Wind type because of his nature, Fighting and Steel-type attacks because of his memories as Lucario and as he had found out through experimentation everything that had to do with chakra control especially form manipulation. That didn't mean he had good chakra control, he was still at best below average, but he was not worse than most academy students at it. That had to do with his enormous amount of chakra and that it was more potent than normal. For that, he had Kyubi and his Uzumaki heritage to thank.

„While that is a good idea, Shikamaru, let me try something first, if I waste a bit of chakra that isn't as important, I have spades of it. With that, he ran to the back of the dome and used an Ice Punch to freeze it. Something he had picked up when he was on that mission in Snow, pardon Spring. It froze over instantly, not surprising, as Naruto had begun to overload all his attacks, after finding out how much chakra he really had. Something that the summoning training had done. The Focus Punch that followed destroyed the prison and allowed his group to escape.

* * *

Naruto didn't like it. Instead of fighting together, they had split up to fight one on one against the enemy shinobi. He had left behind three clones, two open and one in secret to help his friends. As such he knew that Choji's and Neji's fight were quiet close. In Neji's fight, his both clones had actually died relatively fast. Still, the two secret clones had survived and were doing first aid right now. Thankfully the secret clone could knock out Tayuya when Shikamaru had bound her. That would probably also be the only capture they could make. The others were too dangerous. He had used one of the capture storage scrolls he had gotten from Jiraiya to seal her away.

* * *

Of course, he understood the reason. Sasuke would escape otherwise. This Kimimaro guy was also a pain in the ass. He was as good as he was in taijutsu and also could produce Bone Rush staffs. He was nearly as good as that Cubone with those abilities. That they were actually real was a pain in the ass. Threw that, he was better then he and the use of attacks like Counter, Double and Triple Punch didn't make it easier. He used the maximum of six clones that could fight effectively together in close combat against a single opponent, but he still needed to replace some regularly. If he hadn't a few in reserve to replace himself, he would have been hit by now as well. It was once again the problem of having an older body. Just his greater experience, thanks to the memories of Lucario, held him in the run. The problem was that most of them were for a 20cm smaller person and if he relied on those reflexes, he often calculated ranges wrongly. A few months were simply not enough to retrain them all. Naruto was distracted when the barrel with Sasuke began to smoke and exploded.

* * *

Naruto swore, he had tried to catch Sasuke instead of killing him first. After Sasuke had activated his Sharingan and used a fire jutsu on him, he had stayed outside Sasuke's sight shortly. He had distracted him with a Shadow clone and used the result of his training. Pumped up with more than a dozen status moves, like Bulk Up, Calm Mind, Work Up, Sword Dance, Iron Defense, Barrier or Tailwind, he was significantly stronger then Sasuke. He proceeded to use the Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu, something he had worked on to use against Sasuke in the Chunin Finals, to produce a heavy Mist to reduce Sasuke's sight and by this his ability to copy jutsu. He had also found out, that the Sharingan could only copy hand-signs, not the internal manipulation of chakra. Otherwise, he would be able to do the Rasengan and Sakuras Force Palm by now.

Sasuke was also distracted by something, probably memories. In the battle, it also showed that he was epically susceptive to the different status reduction moves, like Metal Sound, Screech, that Naruto used. This seemed to be a major weakness of the Sharingan. All this ended in Naruto dominating the battle. This in end effect allowed Sasuke to get his things together and concentrate on the battle and resulted in his Sharingan reaching full maturity.

This changed everything, Naruto was still stronger, but Sasuke could now counter every move he made. He also began to use the full strength of his cursed seal and by this began to overpower Naruto. Naruto sighed, he had no choice. This could kill Sasuke, but the mission was to bring him back dead or alive. He accessed the power of the Kyubi and went straight to two tails. No sense to lengthen this battle unnecessarily.

* * *

„Congratulation Genins." said Tsunade to the assembled Capture Team and the sand siblings. „You not only have managed to catch the traitor, but you also managed to bring back two additional sources of information about Orochimaru. Each of you will have a few days free to cure his wounds and relax before you will return to active duty."

„If you allow Tsunade-sama, what will happen with the Uchiha?" asked Shikamaru.

After thinking about it for a while, Tsunade replied: „The Uchiha has lost most of his support, but he has still a valuable Kekkei Genkai. Already because of his injuries alone, his time as a ninja is over. His Chakra will be bound and he will be put under permanent house arrest at a secret facility. We will also use him to repopulate the Uchiha clan, but he will never have contact with his offspring and it will remain a secret who they are. This is an A-rank secret."

* * *

„Naruto thanks for coming." greeted Tsunade.

„Hi, granny." answered Naruto cheerfully, only to get abolished and beaten by Tsunade about the use of that name.

„You have to learn to be more respectful and responsible, Chunin." said Tsunade while throwing a Chunin Vest to Naruto.

He grins while he put on his new vest. „You are promoting me?"

„Yes, like you know, you will start a three-year training trip with Jiraiya. You just don't know the real reasons. To inform you about them, I need to increase your rank." answered Tsunade.

Naruto wrinkled his brow, „Not that I do not appreciate that, but isn't that a bit weak of a reason to promote me?" asked Naruto.

„Yes," answered Tsunade smiling, „but it isn't the only one. As you know, you aren't liked by many in the town. As a result, your promotion was blocked, even if you showed a good enough showing in the Chunin Exam. Additionally what you did in the invasion and by bringing Sasuke and the prisoners back showed that you have the necessary abilities and are enough mentally developed for the responsibilities."

Naruto nodded only.

„Still, you have enemies in the village and also the Uchiha had enough supporters that you crippling him, resulted in an attempt to exile you." snorted Tsunade to the shocked looking Naruto.

„Of course that hadn't any chance to actually succeed. Alone that you are a Jinchuriki is enough reason to block any such attempts. Still there were a few reasons and as a result, I had to act. As you know we now have the Uchiha somewhere in the village. Orochimaru will probably not stop to gain access to him, and the village is still weakened. Additionally, you perhaps remember the attack by Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, there exists a group of S-rank Missing Ninja called the Akatsuki that want to catch all the Jinchuriki and Biju. Konoha is not strong enough right now to fight against both groups. As we can't exile the Uchiha without losing the Sharingan forever, we need to remove you from the village until we have restored our strength enough."

„As a result, I will go on a training trip with Ero-senin for three years. I will be on the move permanently, as such difficult to track down. One of Konoha's strongest will protect and train me. It will also give me the possibility to see much of the elemental nations, something a Hokage will always have a need for." said Naruto understanding. He didn't like it, but a Hokage had to put the village first.

„There are two more reason for the promotion. I know you already was informed, that we put strict limits to what a person can learn. With your promotion to Chunin, much of those are removed. Otherwise, at the end of the three years, you would probably not be much stronger then a good chunin. I will stay in contact with Jiraiya and if necessary send specialists to teach you in specific areas. For example we have a ninja that can help you with training were you need to use large amounts of biju chakra, like when you want to use huge amounts of shadow clones for training." explained Tsunade.

Naruto looked interested, but Tsunade shook her head, showing that she wouldn't say more at this point.

„The last has to do with the laws. When speaking about the Uchiha's penance, we also came to speak about other people like him, including you. Especially your ability to use Koton. Someone took a blood sample from you and analyzed it, believing that you had a Kekkei Genkai. This resulted in a few problems." grimaced Tsunade.

„I don't have a bloodline, at least not as far as I know." answered Naruto worryingly.

„That would probably have been much more dangerous, as it would have meant that everybody learned that you can recreate bloodline conversions without actually having the bloodline. You have to be more careful with that anyway, right now only a small amount know you can also do Hyoton." lectured Tsunade.

„You mean I have a Kekkei Genkai?" asked Naruto.

„Yes, though it is not what the council believes. The following is an S-rank secret. When the person analyzed your blood he found out who your parents are. As we discussed this, the civilian council wasn't present, they were told you had a newly developed Kekkei Genkai that allowed you to use Koton. This will become common knowledge soon, what they don't know and what will remain a secret until you are jonin or decide to make it common knowledge is that you are the child of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze." answered Tsunade.

Naruto was shocked to hear who his parents were. He also wasn't sure if he should be proud or hate them, well at least his father. „My father was the Yondaime? Who did know this?"

„Yes, you also can probably see why it was a secret. As for who knew, hard to say. You are look similar enough that many could have suspicions. I can prove that Sensei, the Third, knew and that Jiraiya was officially informed when you entered the academy. By that time he probably already knew, but he had his orders and work. I also know that he had supplied funds from which you lived off. Kakashi was told after you passed his test. Again, he could have known." answered Tsunade.

„Where can I find them?" asked Naruto.

„Jiraiya is on a mission right now. He will return in three months and then you will begin your trip with him. He also has the scrolls of your parents, if we had stored them somewhere, they would have been destroyed or stolen by now. Kakashi is on a secret mission as well, but will return in four weeks if everything went right." answered Tsunade.

„What does he do?" asked Naruto, still deep in thoughts.

Tsunade thought if she should inform him, if he needed to know that she was recalling Itachi after finding out that a transplantation of a Sharingan could make it more powerful. He was the last loyal Uchiha, and she wanted him back. He would stay with Akatsuki until they began there to hunt for the Jinchuriki fully and then come back.

Her musing was stopped when Naruto said: „Sorry, I don't need to know that, do you have anything else or can I go? I have to think about this."

„Yes, two things," said Tsunade, she was proud of Naruto to realize his mistake. „The ninja councils, that means most heads of the bigger clans, now know about your heritage. This is also where the problems come from."

She continued with: „You have the Uzumaki Bloodline, official it is only a strong type of chakra, which results in a longer lifespan. I am also part Uzumaki as Mito, the wife of my grandfather, was one. All Uzumaki have a talent for sealing, as it is the origin of there strong chakra. This also results in a heightened affinity for sensory abilities and senjutsu. My grandfather learned this actually from the Uzumakis. The last that all Uzumaki have a talent for is Chakra Control. I use this for my taijutsu and medical jutsu, but most have used it to form chakra constructs, often chains like your mother. Some Uzumakis also have other abilities like healing chakra or an unnatural talent for kenjutsu."

Naruto nodded, eagerly to learn more about his mother.

„Now the problem. To actually do what we wanted to do with the Uchiha, we had to reactivate an old law. The Clan Restoration Act, allows Konoha to influence the clans, who normally are autonomous in their internal politics. The problem is that this not only influences one person, but all clans and individuals that qualify.

To qualify you must be a Konoha citizen, male, at least sixteen or at least of chunin rank. You also have to be part of an established clan or in possession of a Kekkei Genkai. In the last case, it has to be of the type that can be passed down to offsprings. In both cases, the clan or Kekkei Genkai has to have fewer than ten members or holders respectively.

If you qualify, you are required to marry at least three women and produce one child with each within five years and one additional child every year afterwards, until you have reached twenty blood-related members of your clan. For none clan citizen, they are granted that status as soon as they have a jonin or ten members as part of their clan.

If you didn't manage this or shouldn't produce the required number of children, then you are required to marry a further wife. If you can't find one, then the council can assign one of there choosing."

This was another shock for Naruto. „Wait, you mean I qualify for that? That I have to find three wives?" Following this, his checks became fire red.

Tsunade laughed, but after collecting herself continued. „Yes, right now you are one of multiple people that qualify for the act. You are the last Uzumaki and Namikaze in Konoha, thankfully you don't have to find wives for each clan, and you have a Kekkei Genkai."

„Do I have any requirements?" asked Naruto.

„No, but I would recommend someone in your age group. We don't have any female Kekkei Genkai's holders, but there are a few established clans that qualify, but only have female members. If not for her parents still being alive, your teammate Sakura would be such a case.

It would probably be best if you stay away from them. Otherwise, your children could be constripted as well. Something similar has happened in the past. Try to find them soon, after everyone learns about your heritage, you will have many fan-girls."

Interested and trying to distract himself he asked: „Who other falls under the act?"

„First You, then the Uchiha Clan, there we are looking for volunteers from the civilian population. Next is my Clan, if I ever should have a child, which is unlikely. Then there is Haku, he is in negotiations with the Hyuga Clan for Natsu Hyuga. Another prospect is actually your friend Ayame. Then there are the Jonin Yamato and Might Guy. The last that is relevant right know is your own sensei Hatake. One discussed prospect for him was Kurenai Yuhi, which resulted in Asuma Sarutobi proposing to her. The Kurama Clan are close with twelve members, but not there yet. Though if they lose a few members in the near future, they will have 7 people that qualify. They only have few female members after all." informed Tsunade eagerly.

„Eh, can we talk about my Clan at a later date? I need to think about what I heard today." asked Naruto distracted.

„Sure Naruto, anytime." answered Tsunade before sending him off.

* * *

Naruto sneaked back to his bed with a red head. He was on a mission with team eight. They tried to find a rare bug, that was excellent in finding stuff and following tracks. The Aburame Clan was interested in it, they wanted to try to breed a new type of bug with better abilities for tracking. The one the searched for was a bit too specialized, only able to find one target, and rare.

* * *

Naruto looked up, when he saw a lightning strike into the Konoha Academy. He looked over to the young heiress of the Kurama Clan that he had watched paint the same on a picture.

* * *

Naruto looked back to Konoha, he would not see it for the next three years. At least he could hold contact with his friends. The ninja post was quiet reliable.

* * *

Three people walked on the road that lead to the Hokage Tower. Naruto greeted a few of the people he knew like Ayame Yuki or Hana Uchiha and the new head of the Uchiha Clan Itachi, now in possession of the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

Next to him walked Jiraiya and a green-headed girl. Naruto's trip was not only successful in terms of training. He and Jiraiya had met most Jinchuriki and had given warnings to each of them and all big shinobi villages.

In other places around Konoha, three of Naruto's four fiancees found them self-confronted with a deep kiss. One had long dark blue hair and lavender colored clothing. The second had long brown hair, braided into two pigtails at each side of her face while the rest was flowing freely at her back. A drawing board stood forgotten next to them. The last also had brown hair, but it was bound into two buns to not interfere while she was fighting. Her teammates stood near them and the two that cloud be clones held up there thumps in approval.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

I got this idea while reading the extremely good Pokemon story Ashes of the Past. A time travel story where Ash gets back to the beginning of his travels, with his memories intact and the ability to use Aura. It is funny and a bit battle heavy, but quite a good read. In this story, Naruto is the reborn form of Lucario, perhaps the one of Ash or at least one from that world.

Here there was a war that destroyed the Pokemon world and created the Naruto World. Pokemon are equal to the Summoning clans and Aura to Chakra. But the weaknesses are different. It is comparable to a Sinus-Curve for Pokemon Types and a Cosinus-Curve for Chakra Affinities.

Naruto can transform Elements from one system to the other, but he has first to learn it. Human can be seen as Normal Types with a second Type that changes, similar to the Ability Protean. If they used Chakra to strengthen their physical abilities they are Fighting, if they used a Suiton jutsu they are Water.

Naruto has much stronger and more potent Chakra then Lucario had. As such his attacks are much stronger, but equivalent in strength to what we see in the anime. I have tried to use normal Naruto moves and give them equivalent names from Pokemon moves. At the bottom is a list with most of them.

Everything after the battle at the Valley of the End is meant as an outro and a bit of fantasizing how the rest of the story could proceed up to Shippuuden. Sasuke is definitely not part of the main story anymore afterwards. If someone wants to take it and write something, send me the link to the story and have fun.

I would just like a scene regarding the fourth Shippuuden Movie, this time he knows he meets his father. Could think that could be a beautiful scene. Also cool would be if he would come into the standard Naruto World in Road to Ninja and be confronted with Sasuke and a Naruto / Sakura that tries to bring him back. Not so much in battles, but I think they have vastly different personalities. Also you could make him kiss Hinata, while they / he think he / she is the normal one. (Tenten would probably hit back, so Hinata). Also, the movie should play somewhere at the beginning of Shippuuden probably after the Kazekage Act, as I have seen Hidan and Deidara but not Sasori. That means Naruto (original Dimension) is massively weaker as he not even should have Sage Mode. I would use somewhere around the time of Itachi's Death, where they split up to search for him. And then each group could meet the Naruto (Lucario Verse) alone or something.

* * *

 **Pairings:**

Regarding pairings and characters, I tried not to bash anyone.

Naruto x Hinata x Tenten x Yakumo x Fu

Haku x Ayame x Natsu Hyuga (Hanabi's Maid)

Itachi Uchiha x Hana Inuzuka

Asuma x Kurenai

Captured by Konoha: Tayuya (was in Oto against her will, deserted to Konoha after seeing Kins corpse), Kimimaro (if alive, either deserted or more likely captured and used as seed donor)

Dead: Kabuto (Earthquake)

* * *

 **Possible Pairings:**

Naruto x (I think four is enough, but if you want more, I would find non-standard pairings cool, like Koyuki, Shion, Saara (if you find a way, to bridge the time gap without destroying the timeline), Ryuuzetsu, ...)

Anko X [Kakashi / Might Guy / Yamato] (one of them)

* * *

 **To Naruto's abilities:**

Overall strength Special Jonin or Jonin. If Special Jonin, it is not because of missing fighting strength, more likely because of some missing requirements. For example a need of ten years of service or a specific number of missions. That he has deficits in specific important areas is possible as well.

He has a strong focus on Taijutsu, with a second specialty in Elemental and Shape Manipulation. He has used his inborn chakra control talent and his elemental conversion between Pokemon-Types and Elemental Natures to learn to control all elements that he knows about.

The elements he has not mastered yet, are the ones that don't have an equivalent in the Pokemon-Types, like Magma. For that, he would need to learn or invent a pokemon fire move that uses magma first. Then he had to develop the chakra element from it. There are elements he doesn't know about.

As a result of his focus, his general chakra control is only good. Around what Sasuke had after the tree climbing exercise. He has only inferior chakra chains and lacks control over them. His sealing is also only on a level of an apprentice. That means he can make simple seals, like explosion or sealing seals, but not the more complex applications that are used by Kakashi or Jiraiya.

He has begun Sage training, but is not finished yet. He also can uses up to five tails. If necessary, even seven Tails are possible, but only for a short amount of time and with dangers for himself.

* * *

 **Jutsu and Pokemon Attacks:**

Aura Sphere = Rasengan

Substitute = Shadow Clone

Double Team = Normal Clone

Agility = Body Flicker

Force Palms = Basically Tsunade's Strength Technique. But you can take Tsunade's technique as being stronger, more like a Focus Punch without preparation time.

Dragon Sky Uppercut = From Ashes of the Past.

Volt Shock = Hyper Beam Variant for Electric Type. From Ashes of thePast used by Pikachu, Raikou and a team of Plusle, Minun and a Dedenne.

Hyperbeam = Bijudama Beam (Shippuuden Orochimaru fight at the bridge)

* * *

 **Answers to Reviews:**

I don't plan to write a second chapter, for Shippuuden, right now. If I do, I will think about including Sakura. The problem is, that much of the basic story is destroyed by know. I would have to plan new stuff and that would result in it being longer and I already write other stories, that play in the Naruto world.

* * *

Sadly I am not good at Spanish. I hope I have understood the question right. While it is possible to use Hyperbeam with other parts then the mouth, Relaxo was a good example, when I wrote it I didn't think about that. It is a long time ago since I saw the pokemon anime. In my mind, Hyperbeam is associated with the Gyarados from the first movie. I disagree with the strength of pokemon attacks. While there are single pokemon that can do more damage then others, legendary like Kyogre for example, I would generally say that the universe of Naruto has the higher destructive abilities.

* * *

As you have seen, Naruto agreed that Jiraiya had taught him good things in the end. He just didn't saw the immediate use in them at the time. Throwing someone down a cliff is also quite a reckless training method. So yes he did later train with Jiraiya. He just wasn't as desperate for any training at all before the Exam Finals, because he had alternatives.

* * *

Think along the lines of the Bijudama he uses against Orochimaru in Shippuuden. The one where he swallows it and fires a beam instead of a sphere. That is a weaker version I think, as it misses the form aspect. The Vermillion Rasengan is simply a rasengan that uses the more potent chakra of Kurama. The normal Bijudama is not useable without cooperation and a full transformation into that chakra construct that Naruto uses in the Fourth Shinobi World War. As such he can't use it.


End file.
